Angel's Daughter
by GothicChick2007
Summary: DOnt own Buffy or Angel characters. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Angel's Daughter

(Summary) Angel had a daughter when he met Buffy all those years ago. Now she is a full grown adult slayer, witch and a vampire well she was only half of the last part. Her mother was a witch and slayer but she died and Angel took her in. He trained her and she became one of the best. When she became a legal adult she had enough took off. She started a new life with Buffy in Europe. Finding love and giving up in her life in LA. But now Angel needs help Conner is missing and things are going crazy. They need to fix their relationship to save not only Conner's life but theirs as well.

Calling her home & Memories.

Angel walked into his office. He had been running Wolfram and Hart for a year now. Things in LA were heating up. He needed help. He knew who he needed but how would he get her back to LA. His eyes traveled to a picture of him and a young teenage girl. His daughter Alyssa Samantha Jefferson. 

She was 20 years old now. She was in Europe living with Buffy being a slayer. He knew it wouldn't be easy not after the fight with her he had two years ago.

(Flashback 2 years ago) Alyssa went where yells Angel. She found the demon who killed her mother so she went after it says Gunn. And you just let her asks Cordelia? We didn't have much of a choice says Fred as she hands Wesley ice. Find her and then she is so grounded says Angel as he slams a book on a desk. Locate her now snaps Angel as he walks away.

About an hour later Gunn tracked her down. Angel I found her she is downtown near the cemetery says Gunn. Let's go says Angel as he picks up a sword. They head out and get into his car and head for downtown Los Angeles. They soon arrived and immediately found a teenage girl fighting a red eyed demon. 

Just then the demon sent her flying into a wall. Alyssa screams Angel as he jumps out of the car and over to his daughter.

She was unconscious. Alyssa says Angel. She slowly came too. Daddy she whispers. I'm here but you shouldn't be says Angel. He killed mom says Alyssa. I know but you're not invincible and I can't lose you says Angel. You won't now let me at him she says. This isn't your fight anymore says her father. Yes it is she replies as she stands. Angel yells Fred. His head shot up as Gunn got sent flying.

Angel vamped up and went after the demon only to get thrown back into a wall. Daddy screams Alyssa as she runs over. He got up. I'm fine but that guy won't be says Angel as he goes to attack the demon again but stops and the demon gets away.

Alyssa stared at her father. You let him get away she says. He would have killed us there has to be another way says Angel. 

Another way dad that thing killed mom someone you use to love but my guess is that Buffy is who you love now mom doesn't mean anything to you says Alyssa. That's not true I love your mother but I had to move on we will get this guy but we need to regroup replies her father. Get in the car he says as he points at the car. Fine snaps Alyssa as she follows him to the car.

(Hotel) Alyssa go to your room says Angel. No I want to talk about this says Alyssa as she walks around the hotel. How about no replies Angel. Cordelia frowned.

How about yes his daughter replied as she glared at her father. You're grounded says Angel. You cant ground me dad I'm not a kid anymore says Alyssa. You're my kid and I can do whatever I want says her father. Dad I am not a kid so stop treating me like I am one she screams. Maybe you should grow up says Angel. Fine I will she replies as she heads up the stairs.

Don't you think you were a little you were being a little hard asks Wesley. No says Angel. Angel she is upset the both of you are says Fred. Tonight the demon that killed Sarah attacked all of what I have left of her and she went on like it didn't matter she thinks she is indestructible snaps Angel. She practically is says Cordelia as she looks at Angel. But not completely replies her boss.

Well its good that I wont be here for you to worry about says Alyssa from behind. What are you talking about asks Angel as he turns? I'm leaving and don't come looking for me says Alyssa as she looks around at the people who had become her family in such a short period of time and in the same amount of time it fell apart in front of her. Alyssa Samantha don't even think about it says Angel with a fatherly tone. I already did and I'm gone says Alyssa as she picks up her bags and walks out the 

door of the hotel. The place she had called home for almost 4 years of her life.

Conner followed her. Aly wait up says Conner as he runs to catch up with his sister. She turned toward her younger brother. I'm sorry Conner I have to go says Alyssa. Just call me to let me know that you are alright asks her brother? I'll try says Alyssa as she hugs her brother. I love you Conner she whispers as she pulls back. I love too says Conner. Alyssa turned around and walked away. (End Flashback)

(Present) Angel picked up his phone and dialed a number. Hello says a voice on the other line. Alyssa I need you to come home says Angel. Why should I asks Alyssa? Your brother is missing whispers Angel. I'll be there as soon says Alyssa. The phone went dead.

Fred walked in. Buffy just called she said that she is coming as soon as possible any word on Alyssa asks Fred? She is on her way did you find anything else asks Angel? No but Wes and Gunn are on it. We aren't giving up will find him she says as she look over at her boss. I just want to know who could have the strength to kidnap him he is a vampire for crying out loud says Angel as she slams his hand on the desk. It will be okay says Fred as she walks out of the room.

(Few hours later) Angel, Buffy is here says Harmony. Thanks let her in says Angel as he hangs up the phone. The doors open and Buffy walked in. Angel she says as she looks over at him. Buffy he replies as she rushes over to him and pulls him into a hug. Are you okay asks Buffy? Conner disappeared without a trace I don't know what to do Buffy first I failed Alyssa and now Conner says Angel.

You never failed them life is dangerous you can't protect them forever even when you want to says Buffy. Anyways I guess it's a good thing I came she continues. Thanks for coming says Angel. Anytime Buffy replies. Angel says Gunn as he walked in. Did you find anything asks Angel? No but whatever got Conner has done this type of vanishing act before says Wesley as he walks in. What do you mean asks Buffy? In the last week kids have disappeared says Gunn? What's the connection asks Angel? They all have vampire blood in them says Fred as walked back in. We need help says Buffy. Yes but from who asks Gunn? From me says a voice. Everyone's heads turned. Alyssa whispers Angel. Hi daddy she replies.


	2. Filling her in and Clues

Chapter 2: Filling her in and clues

Alyssa walked further into the office. What do we got here so far asks Alyssa as she looks at everyone. Nothing says Fred. Nothing your running evil incorporated which has all the resources you need and you can't find anything snaps Alyssa. We are trying but Conner vanished into thin air no trace says Gunn. No one disappears without a trace snarls Alyssa. In LA they do but we find them its what we do says Angel. No you sit here and let the bad guys get away says Alyssa as she looks at her father. I was protecting you sorry if that was more important says Angel as he stares his daughter down. It shouldn't be she should be she was better deserved to be alive not me she says. Both of you deserve to be alive but your mom gave her life so you could live on not hold a vengeance says her father.

Whatever says Alyssa who refused to get close to her father again? Angel they found Conner's jacket and weapons down by the docks says Lorne as he walks in. Then we start there says Angel and Alyssa.

Your staying here says Angel. Dad I'm not a kid I am coming she replies as she gets into his car alongside Buffy. Fine he says. They reached the docks in record time. Alyssa and Angel jumped out. Alyssa stopped suddenly. What is it asks Buffy? Conner he was here not too long ago with whoever has him says Alyssa. How do you know asks Buffy? She smells his blood says Angel.

Conner's asks Buffy? And the thing that took him, which by the way isn't human and probably not the boss because Conner couldn't have been able to touch him if he was says Alyssa as her eyes change colors. Just as a bunch of Vamps 

came out of nowhere. Looks like someone came out to party says Angel. Except they weren't invited says Alyssa as she vamps up and flips over the first two. Come and get me she says as she takes off running. Buffy and Angel handle the first few until they dusted almost all of them and followed Alyssa.

She was beating up one of the vamps. Who took my brother she says as she kicks him. Ahornix that its name that is all I know says the vamp. Wrong answer says Alyssa as she stakes him. Alyssa are you alright asks Buffy? Alyssa turned toward them and changed back into human form. I'm fine and I have a name so lets go says Angel's only daughter. Fine says Buffy as they follow her out.

Do you think she'll ever me asks Angel? Eventually she will when she sees that you did it to protect her says Buffy as they head for the car. Thanks for coming Buffy I know you 

haven't trusted me lately but I have been doing a lot of good here and I'm trying to take out the senior partners but I have to keep my people alive says Angel. Understandable says Buffy. And Angel says Buffy. What asks Angel as he turns toward her? I do trust you because if I didn't I never would have come back says Buffy as they get into the car.

(Wolfram and Hart) Alyssa walked into the main office. Wesley I need you to get me all you can find on something called Ahornix says Alyssa as she walks away out of sight. Alright I'll get on it he replies as he pulls out books. Why is he looking for that asks a new voice? Spike asks Buffy? Buffy he says. I thought you were taking a vacation says Fred. I was until I heard something big was going down involving Angel's kids replies Spike. Yea but which one asks Harmony? Well Alyssa is 

far far away so Conner's but where is he asks Spike? Missing Uncle Spike says Alyssa as she walks into the room.

Now that's not funny only one person get away with that says Spike as he turns. Alyssa he says. Yep now can we get back to finding my brother says Alyssa as she looks at Wesley. I found it Ahornix is a demon who has been around for centuries but he usually is a hired gun to start wars or anything bad like that says Wesley. So basically this guy is trying to get a rise out of us says Angel as he looks at everyone. Yes but Angel there is one more thing you need to know says Fred as she reads over Wesley's shoulder. What he asks?

This demon is the one we faced two years ago the one we couldn't name says Fred. The one that killed Alyssa's mother says Gunn. I want all information you can find this guy wants to start a war let him because this time he isn't getting away snaps 

Alyssa. Team lets go to it says Angel as he sends them off. Alyssa stops in the doorway. Angel looked at her. I won't let what happened to your mom happened to Conner I promise says Angel. You can't keep that promise says Alyssa. This one I intend to keep he says as she walks out to see if she can help.


	3. Jason Anderson

Chapter 3: Jason Anderson

(Three days later) Alyssa paced her father's office. Harmony walked in Alyssa you have a visitor says Harmony as she walks in. Who is it asks Alyssa as she looks over at her? I don't know he didn't give a name but he is very handsome says Harmony as she walks out. Thanks Harmony that great it could be demon out to kill me and you probably would have let them right in mumbles Alyssa as she walks out into the lobby. She saw a young man standing at Harmony's desk talking to her. Jason says Alyssa. He turns toward her voice. Baby how are you asks Jason? A lot better now says Alyssa as she throws her arms around him as she kisses him.

Angel walked down the stairs. Hey no PDA at the office he says. Jason says Buffy as she walks into the lobby. Ms. Summers says Jason. Angel this is Jason Anderson Alyssa's boyfriend says Buffy as she turns toward Angel. Nice to meet you um I have to find your brother says Angel. We haven't had any lead since the night I arrived says Alyssa.

Since when do you give up so Alyssa asks Angel? Never and I'm not going to start now says Alyssa as she stares down her father. All of a sudden everything started to shake. What is going on yells Buffy? I don't know yells Angel as he grabs her hand. Suddenly it stops. What the hell was that says Harmony. Her voice was muted out by the sounds of Alyssa's screams.

Jason was dragging her away. Alyssa screams Buffy. Help me yells Alyssa as she tries to fight Jason off. The two disappear. What the hell happened asks Fred as she walked in? Jason Anderson happened says Angel as he punches a wall. Who asks Spike as he walks in? Alyssa's boyfriend says Angel. My guess is he isn't a good guy says Gunn. Wesley find out all you can on Jason Anderson says Buffy as she takes Angel into his office. We will get right on it says Wesley.

(Angel's Office) Angel says Buffy as she looks at him. If he hurts her I will kill him says Angel. I know but Angel you need to concentrate or you'll lose both of them forever says Buffy as she takes his hand. I promised Sarah I would protect her no matter what how can I do that if her boyfriend takes her says Angel. Angel we'll get her back we'll get both of them back says Buffy as she wraps her arms around him.

(Warehouse downtown) Jason let me go says Alyssa as she fights his hold. Sorry I cant says Jason. Why the hell not asks Alyssa? Because you have a purpose alongside baby brother Conner says Jason as he runs a knife along her arm slicing it. You better not have hurt him if you did I swear to the high heaven you will regret says Alyssa as she looks at Jason. O don't worry about him he replies. Leave him alone snaps Alyssa as she throw a punch. Jason grabs her hand and shoves her into a wall. Sending her right through the wall into another.

Alyssa says a voice. She turned toward the voice. Conner she says as she looks up. It's me he says. She looked at her brother he was covered in cuts and bruises. What did they do to you she says as she tries to stand up but fails? So she crawled over to her little brother. The same thing they did to you accept worse says Conner as he leans his head on his sister shoulder. I've missed you Aly says Conner as her feels his sister arms wrap around him. I've missed you too and we are going to get out of this I promise says Alyssa. Dad will come he won't let anything happen to us says Conner as he turns and winces. Are you alright she asks? I don't know he says.

(Wolfram&Hart) Angel,Buffy I found Jason Anderson and it's not good says Wesley. What did you find asks Buffy? He is half demon one that is close to you says Fred. Ahornix boss is a father says Wesley. Angel looked up. Jason asks Gunn? Yep says Fred. Fine now we find what they took says Angel.

Start planning something says Buffy. What exactly asks Wesley? I don't know how about we take advice Alyssa and put evil incorporated to work and get some answers says Buffy. Everyone scattered and headed off in different direction. Angel you okay asks Buffy? I will be once they are home says Angel as he looks out at picture of Conner and Alyssa at Alyssa sweet sixteen.

_(Flashback Alyssa's Sweet16) Conner you're the best says Alyssa as she hugs her brother. I know happy sweet 16 sis he says. Hey can we have a picture asks Coredelia and Buffy? Of us asks Conner? Yes of course says Buffy and Angel. The two smiled at the camera and the picture was taken.(End flashback) _

(Warehouse) Jason opened the chambers. Alyssa says Jason. She had her eyes closed. And her head against on her brother shoulder. I'll take care of this don't worry she whispers. Conner just mumbles. Jason went to grab her but she kicked him back. Flipping up. You think I wouldn't fight back Jase says Alyssa. It wont matter because I'll kill baby bro then you says Jason. You won't even get close enough snares Alyssa. I will if I slay you says Jason. Haven't you heard I cant be slain not in the way you think says Alyssa. Jason threw a punch and sent her flying.

Why did you do it asks Alyssa as she stood up? Do what asks Jason? Pretend to care about the people to care about me if you were just going to kill us says Alyssa as she looks at her. It's my job babe so get out of my way says Jason. I don't think so says Alyssa as she throws a punch and hits him. You really think I'm going to let you hurt the people I care about think again buddy boy says Alyssa as she ducks his attacks. Just then someone hits her from behind. Playtime is over Jason says a deep voice. Yes father says Jason as he kneels.


	4. Finding Them

Chapter 4: Finding Them.

(Wolfram and Hart) Buffy walked into Angel's office with coffee in her hand. Angel was asleep at his desk. Angel says as she walks over to the desk. He jolted up. Buffy he whispers. It's me I brought coffee she says. Blood might be better says Angel as he takes a sip of coffee. I thought so says Buffy as she takes other cup and hands it to him. Thanks says Angel.

Wesley walks in. I think we might have found the kids in a warehouse in downtown says Wesley. Alright let's go says Angel. We don't have a plan Angel says Buffy. Will think of one on the way says Angel as he suits up. How about we don't risk getting killed because if it is the demon Sarah was killed by then you need to go in smart because if you don't we die says Buffy as she looks at him. Buffy that thing has my kids and killed one of their mothers what am I suppose to do when its out to kill everyone I care about and I don't have a way to protect them or stop it says Angel. I might have a way says Fred as she walks in. What asks Angel/ Buffy? Magic says a new voice.

Willow says Buffy. Protection spells can protect you guys long enough to get Conner and Alyssa and defeat the demon says Wilow. Alright how long will it take to be ready asks Gunn? 20 minutes says Willow. How long will we have with this thing asks Angel? 20 minutes says Willow. They gathered a few herbs and began to chant. Soon enough the spell was over.

I don't feel any different says Angel. Spike try to punch Angel says Willow. Spike went to punch Angel but was thrown back. Bloody hell says Spike as he goes to get up. Well I guess it works says Buffy as she walks over to Spike and helps him up. I guess were all set says Spike. Do we have a plan ask Fred? We wing it and we get Alyssa and Conner out even if it means I don't come back says Angel. Angel your coming back we all are says Buffy as she pulls him toward her into a kiss. Angel just smiles as he pulls away. Okay let's move out says Angel. They all got up and left.

(10 minutes later) Angel and the gang were outside the warehouse. Angel and Spike both jumped at the familiar scent. Blood says Angel as he growls. A lot of it says Spike as he lets off a growl as are we waiting for asks Gunn as he looks at the two vampires. Nothing let's go says Angel as he kicks through the door. Grabbing all the attention of the demons inside. You have something's of mine and I want them back says Angel as they begin to attack.

(Warehouse Basement) Alyssa who was battered and beaten. Heard familiar voices up above her head. Conner she whispers. Yes he replies. They're here says Alyssa. What asks Conner? Dad and the others they're here she replies as she again tries to stand. She helps Conner up as well once she does stand. It's time we bust out of this joint says Alyssa as she kicks the door to the cell. It fell to the floor.

Why didn't you just do that before asks Conner? Didn't think I could says Alyssa as they struggle up the stairs. They reach the top. Going somewhere asks a voice? Alyssa turned toward the voice. Conner get up the stairs go for help get Buffy or dad says Alyssa as her eyes went dark. Her brother did what he was told. What you going to do curse me asks Jason as he started up the stairs. No I'm going to make sure your father know the pain I did when my mother died and well he grieves I'll take him out snaps Alyssa. Alyssa you can't kill me you don't have it in you he says. Maybe not but they do as she says as spell and vampires appear. Now this isn't fair says Jason as he vaporizes them all.

Alyssa felt her power fade and her eyes changed back. I guess it's an even playing field says Jason. I guess so she replies as she flips up the stairs avoiding every blow. You can't get away from me no one can protect you says Jason. Alyssa eyes flared red and she flipped up and stood straight. I don't need protecting she says as she kicked him off the stairs and she headed for the upstairs landing reaching it just as Conner reached Angel and Buffy.

Jason appeared behind her father with a knife. Daddy she screams. Angel ducks as a knife goes flying by hitting Alyssa in her arm. Alyssa says Angel as he runs to his daughter. James that would have worked if it had been made of wood says Alyssa as she vamps up. She pulls the knife out and flings it across the room.

O no says Jason. O no is right says a voice. It was the demon who Alyssa had fought two years ago. I'll take Jason you two take demon boy over there says Buffy as she grabs Jason and sends him to the floor. No problem says Angel. You cant kill me I am eternal says the demon. What is that your name or your nature asks Alyssa? No my name is something you'll die screaming says the demon.

No I think it will be the other way around says Angel as he attacks. He got sent flying back into a wall. Daddy screams Alyssa. Alyssa get back into this fight I will take care of dad says Conner. Alyssa just nods. She turns toward the demon and pulls out a weapon. You're not getting away this time not alive anyway says Alyssa. Same courage as your mother until I pulled it out of her says the demon. The demon stopped suddenly. Master let me take her says Ahornix as if he was talking to himself. No Ahornix let me says the master as he appears. Alright he replies as he steps back.

Alyssa turned toward the Master and felt a power surge through her body. You have already took enough from me it stops now says Alyssa as she lets the power go through her. Sending the demon flying. Her magic's begin to tear away at her life force. The demon screams. MLikay is my name and I'll return he says as he goes up in flames. No you won't she says as her eyes go back to normal. Ahornix picks a fight with a weakened Alyssa. He sends her flying.

Alyssa was sent into a wall. Jason was locked in a fight with Buffy. Ahornix was about to kill Alyssa. Spike screams Buffy as she looks around. Spike himself was locked in battle. Alyssa looked up at and Ahornix and screamed for the one person she knew would protect her. Daddy she yells. Angel shot up at the sound of his daughter's voice and came up behind Ahornix. He hit him from behind.

No one touches my daughter ever he says as he picks up a sword and kills Ahronix with it. Angel fell. Dad says Conner and Alyssa as they reach for him. His eyes shut. Daddy wake up says Alyssa. Please wake up I still need you I'm sorry for being so stubborn don't leave me says Alyssa as she held her father's hand. Her father moved. I told you once I'll tell you again I'll never leave you says Angel. Alyssa smiled through her tears and remembered when he said that. (Flashback) _She had just lost her mother. Never had she felt so alone in her life. Her dad was holding her as she cried at her mother grave. It was only then did she realize that she wasn't alone. Dad don't leave me please says Alyssa. I will never leave you I promise says Angel as he kisses the top of his daughter's head (End flashback)._ Come on lets go home says Alyssa as she helps her father up. Angel stood and saw his son. Conner says Angel. Dad says Conner as his father embraces him. Are you alright asks Angel. I will be he replies. Buffy walked over and wrapped her arms around Angel as the four walked out of the warehouse and headed back for the office along with the others.


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5: Aftermath

The gang walked back into Wolfram and Hart. Fred, make sure Conner and Alyssa get check out says Angel. Angel you need to be look at too says Buffy as she turns toward him. I will once I know the two of them are okay says Angel. I understand but they are just as worried about you as you are of them says Gunn as he come up behind his boss. Fine says Angel as he follows his kids into the infirmary.

(2 hours later) Alyssa was standing in her brother's room. He was sleeping. He had just come out of surgery. Her father walked into his room. How is he asks Angel? He is just resting he has a few broken bones which they reset. He had to have his shoulder shifted over but he'll be ok says Alyssa as she looks up at her father. How long until he is released asks her father? In a couple days bright side to being the kid of a vampire we heal pretty fast and the only good thing about running Wolfram and Hart is you have your own hospital which is good because if I ever went to a real hospital they wouldn't be able to treat me says Alyssa. Angel just smiles at his daughter. They would asks way to many questions says Angel. Yes they would she replies as her eyes go back to her brother.

Are you alright asks Angel? Jason got to me and I didn't even think of the possibility of him being evil says Alyssa as he looks up at him. You're not supposed to think that about every person who walks into your life. Because love is suppose to be pure and true he replies as he meets his daughter eyes. I should have sensed it dad but I didn't and now I feel like an idiot because I put everyone in danger she says. Alyssa he fooled everyone including the longest living slayer in the world says Angel as he walks to his daughter. He shouldn't have gotten past me she says as for the first time since the battle tears come down. Angel pulled his only daughter into a hug. I'm so sorry for leaving daddy says Alyssa as she grips tighter to her father. I know it's okay it's alright says Angel.

Why would you forgive me so easily says Alyssa as she looks up at her father? Because you're my daughter and I love you and always will says Angel. I love you too daddy says Alyssa as she holds onto her father. Just then there was a voice. Where is the love for me asks a voice? They turned toward the voice. Conner they both said. Hi he says as his father and sister runs to his side. I guess this means you're staying asks Conner? I guess so I kind of want to help run evil incorporate a bit says Alyssa. Trust me not all it's cracked up to be says Conner as he laughs. Owe he says as he holds his ribs. You ok asks Angel as he looks at his son with concern? I will be fine dad says Conner as his sister hugs him.

I'm glad you came home says Conner. Well I have you to thank for that says Alyssa as she looks at her brother. You came back because of me asks her brother? Dad called needing help and I came. I'm your big sister need to protect you says his sister as she smiles at him. Thank you says Conner as he hugs father and his sister. I love you both says Angel. We love you too dad says the two kids as they look at their dad.

Angel says another voice. Yes Lorne he asks? What do you want to do with Jason asks Lorne? Lock him up until I think of a worse punishment for him says Angel. Lorne I want to see him first before you do that says Alyssa. Are you sure doll face asks Lorne? Positive she replies. Alright follow me says the green man. She followed him out of the room and down a hallway to a room. Jason was standing at the end of the room.

She walked towards him. What this Angel couldn't face me himself so he sent his weak daughter here instead says Jason. She hit him. I'm not weak. Never have been never will be and trust me I will be around long after you wilt away and I wont even care because I will still be strong and you'll still be a no named person no one cares about says Alyssa as she walks away. You think I'm going to let you out that easy says Jason. Her head turned as he advances on her. She moves just in time. She kicks him and flips him over and he falls to the ground. He attempts to fight back but doesn't have the strength.

You'll never hurt me again says Alyssa as she gets up and begins to leave again. I wouldn't be so sure about that says Jason as he hits her from behind. Alyssa falls. He only got one blow in and she began hitting him harder than before. Spike came into the room. Alyssa he is a human he might have a little demon in him but he has more human in him you'll never forgive yourself says Spike as he pulls his niece away. She pulled away from her uncle's hold and walked away. Once she reached the door she stopped.

Alyssa turned toward Jason. That is what you wanted for me to do end your life and feel guilty not going to happen she says as she walks out of the room. Jason was out of her life for good this time. Alyssa walked back to her father and her brother and pulled them into a hug. They were her family along with the rest of the gang this is where she belonged this whole time.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: 4 years later

Alyssa walked into her office at Wolfram and Hart. She had kept her promise she had stayed. Fighting evil alongside her father and Conner. Gunn came up behind her. Hey kiddo can you do Fred and I a favor tonight he asks? Sure Gunn she says. Well can you babysit James and you have to start to train him. I want him to be prepared just in case says Gunn. Sure just drop him off here in a few hours says Alyssa as she walks around her office. Thanks says Fred from the doorway as she looks in. Any time I love that kids says Alyssa as they leave.

(Few hours later) Conner walked in with 10 year old and a 4 year. James was adopted by Fred and Gunn when he was 6. The four year old was Jane. Conner and Alyssa's little sister. Buffy and Angel married 4 years ago. Conner and Alyssa couldn't be happier.

James you ready asks Alyssa? I think so says James as he looks at his cousin. Let's start with a simple fighting stand says Alyssa as she looks at her cousin. Ok says James as he followed her every move. Alright do you think you can handle some flips asks Conner? I could try says James. Conner you get to handle this one says Alyssa as she picks up her four year old sister.

In the middle of the training session Alyssa heard a crack. Conner heard it too. What was that asks Jane? I don't know but I am about to find out says Alyssa. James watch Jane says Conner as he follows his sister out the door. They got to the top of the building where the balcony looking over the lobby was. They found a bunch of vampires were there trashing the place. Did someone invite you in says Alyssa from above them all. Yea I did says a voice. Jason whispers Alyssa. Long time no see looks like your cell couldn't hold me says. He smirks at her. Let's finish what we started 4 years ago says Conner as he jumps down. What you send your little brother to fight your battles for you taunts Jason. No I don't says Alyssa as she flips over the balcony and landed on the main floor next to her brother. She stake the closest vampire to her and was about to stake another when she heard a cry.

Alyssa head turned and saw her sister behind her being held captive but no sign of James. Let her go Jason she has nothing to do with this says Alyssa as she looks at her scared little sister. No can do says Jason. If anything happens to me they have permission to kill her says Jason. She is 4 let her go snaps Alyssa. No says James.

Just then the vampires that were holding Jane went down. Buffy caught her daughter and handed her to James who had come up behind Buffy. Go to your father's office and don't open it for anyone besides us says Angel as he walks up beside them. Ok says James as he takes Jane and runs to his father's office. Angel then turned to Jason. I don't know how you got out but this is the end for you says Angel as he walks past the vamps and picks Jason up and sends him flying.

Conner and Alyssa at the same time turned and began dusting Vampires alongside Buffy. Soon enough they were all gone. Alyssa turned to her father. He isn't getting out this time I put him in another dimension permanently says Angel. The three nod. Let's go get the kids says Buffy. They walk over to Gunn's office. Kids it's safe to come out says Angel as he opens the door. Daddy says Jane as she jumps into her father's arms. It reminded Alyssa of when she was that age. (Flashback) Daddy says the 4 year old Alyssa. Alyssa how are you asks Angel walks in? Good I missed you says the four year old. I've only been gone two hours he replies. I know but two hours is a really long time and I missed mommy a lot today says Alyssa. I know princess but she's in a better place now and she loves you says Angel as he holds his daughter. (End Flashback)

Your alright mommy and daddy are here says Buffy as Angel held his youngest daughter. I was so scared but Alyssa protected us says Jane. I wouldn't let anything happen to my favorite sister says Alyssa. The four smiled.

(Four months later) No one has attack since that night says Conner as he walks into his sister's office. I know is a new record says Lorne who followed Conner. I know right says Alyssa as she goes through files. We have a case says Buffy as she walks in with Jane attach to her leg. What is it asks Fred as her Gunn and Wesley walk in. A slayer escaped from a mental hospital just like the did a few years ago expect she is kind of like faith and a bad slayer says Angel as he walks in. O great says Conner as he looked around the room.

A few hours later they had the girl in custody. She almost dusted Spike and Angel but didn't. She was in the care of Wolfram and Hart now. They would help set her on the right track. Angel walked into his daughter's office. She was looking at a picture of her mom. Hey says her dad. Hey daddy she says.

Your mom loved that picture says Angel. Why she asks? Because she was pregnant with you when it was taken says her father. I miss her dad all the time and sometimes I don't even understand why says Alyssa. Because you love her says Angel. Alyssa smiled at her father as he pulled her into a hug. I love you dad she says. I love you too princess says Angel.

(Alyssa POV) I walked out of my office with my dad. Everyone was waiting for us. It was family night. This was my family whether they were not related or not. These were the people who held me together when I fell apart. The ones I could count on when I needed something.

I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder. It was Buffy. She was like a mom to be even though she would never replace my mom. But she was protective and loving. I don't know what I would do without her. You ok she asks? Never better I say. To family says Gunn. Correction to our family even though its dangerous the love is always there says Conner. This was my family sometimes it was wacky but they were still my family. The people I loved.


End file.
